Behind the Black Mask
by kylorentrash
Summary: He wasn't a man. He was something else entirely, a mixed man. The dark and light calling to her, yearning for her presence. "Shh, it'll all be alright soon" he whispered, as she closed her eyes slowly.
1. Chapter 1

My head pounded as i flicked my eyes open slowly, splotches of black pounding against my eyes. I moaned in pain as i tried grabbing my head, my arm falling again to where it was. I was swaying back and forth against somebodys chest. Finn?

"Your finally awake aren't you? Good, i was starting to think you were dead." He chuckled, answering my previous question. I groaned and tried turning my head to the front.

"No, none of that. You fell pretty hard back there, why were you even down there? You were holding a- i mean Han said it was none of my business but-." He trailed off as i groaned again. So thats what happened, it was a lightsaber, the ones i heard of in stories and rumors. But that's what it was, that's were all the voices came from.

"Hey it's alright now we're heading off to go see a friend of solos- i mean Hans." He corrects himself. "Why do i always do that?" He mutters under his breath. I pretend not to hear as i smile lazly and start seeing alot clearer. There where large green trees over our heads, almost covering the smokey blue sky. I blinked as i saw a large object move across our heads. I blinked harder and see black smoke coming from the place where we're headed. Somethings not right, i groaned as i tried to talk to Finn.

"I think- *cough* i think we need to-" Finn stopped walking abrubtly, my head spinning around in pain again. " Stay right where you are!" He yelled as his chest rumbled against my shoulder. Who was it? I looked up slowly,"finn who is-?"

My eyes widened as his body tensed and stood stiff against mine. His neck and head a dark red, he was in pain. "Finn!" I croaked. I rolled out of his arms and stood up as fast as i could grabbing his gun. I pointed it towards a person or thing dressed all in black with a mask. The First Order.

"Leave my friend alone or i swear i'll kill you!" I yelled my head suddenly becoming foggier. Silence passed as he kept finn frozen and in pain with the motion of his hand, a dark lord? A person trained in the force?

"Your friend here lives Scavenger, if you tell me where that droid is." His voice deeper and darker than any shes ever heard. She held the gun in her hand as they trembled.

"I haven't seen any droid around here, i dont know wha-" she tried finishing as he flexed his hand and fingers towards finn. She turned towards him, the veins on his neck protruding and his neck pulled back. He yells and she turns back towards the person in black. "We haven't seen any droid!" She exclaims her breath shaky. She yelps as his other hand is directed towards her pulling her forward slowly.

"You will tell me where that droid is scavenger or your friend here will die." He says angrily now his voice deeper beneath the mask by the second. She pushes her feet towards the dirt underneath her trying to stop it from being pulled forward. She yells as his hand connects with her neck. She feels a numbness now, a headache or a pain inside her head. She closes her eyes as she sees flashes inside her head. Her scavenging, Finn, piloting the millenium, Han, and BB-8. Her mind goes back to reality as she opens her eyes again. The thing behind the mask chuckles and two stromtroopers appear behind him, stepping out from behind some trees.

"Forget the droid, we have what we need right here" she stuggles against his tight grip on her arms and kicks against him as he flick his wrist directed towards finn. "Leave him alone!" She yells.

"Shh, you'll be fine soon." He whispers deeply behind the mask, his hand coming up to meet her forehead. She blinks and breathes slower now as she closes her eyes. The last thing she sees are the smokey blue sky and the monster behind that black mask.


	2. Chapter 2

I could almost feel the force around her, tangible, as if I could reach out and touch it. But she was naïve, I could sense it in her eyes and her stare. She was confident in the way she held herself, her back pin straight and her chin raised up, her eyes burning with anger.

"We haven't seen any droid!" she yells her breath shaky as she panics, her eyes dark. No one has stood up to me this way, all the reason more for my frustration as I pulled her towards me her neck connecting with my gloved hand tightly. Her eyes are light brown, shining against the bright sun but turning darker as oxygen was cut from my hand around her slender neck.

"We haven't seen any droid!" she yells her breath shaky as she tried escaping my grasp, her hands coming up to grab my arms as I tightened my grip around her.

"You will tell me where that droid is scavenger or your friend here will die." I answer angrily as she stays quiet and pushes her feet forward trying to connect with my legs. Naïve girl. I push deeply into her head, memories of her scattered across my eyes and mind. Her struggling to survive, scavenging, her friend, piloting the Falcon Millenium, Han solo, and there it was the quick image of the droid. Small and rolling beside her in the dry sand. He smiles and chuckles as he lets go, her eyes opening in fear and confusion, her mouth was slightly open trying to breath in gasps of air.

The storm troopers came out from behind him, "Forget the droid, we have what we need right here." he says as she struggles against his arms again, her hands digging into his forearms and through his black sleeves as he flicks his wrist towards the man he held with his other hand. He shivers slightly not expecting that, her eyes firey and her lips in a tight line.

"Leave him alone!" she screams.

"Shhh, you'll be fine soon." He whispers softly as he raises his hand to her forehead knocking her out as her eyelids fluttered shut and her breath slowed and hit his chest as he felt her slump into his arms. He looked down at her not noticing as her eyes moved behind her eyes and her mouth slightly open. Nothing will be fine soon, she knew that too he thought. He could feel the light in her more now as she slept, overwhelmingly as he held her tightly. Confusing him and making him so much more anxious.

She gasped waking up, bright lights hitting her eyes making her squint. Her eyes adjusted slowly, the room covered in complete white and the walls covered in control panels or just strange lights. She tried moving her hands stuck by her sides as she groaned pulling away the hardest she could. They're going to torture her. Finn, what's happened to Finn? She needs to get out of here. Her hands, waist, and legs were tied down with thick metal cuffs making it impossible to move. The metal cold and hard against her skin. A loud noise sounded behind her, her heart pumping harder as she struggled against the metal once again.

"Why do you struggle scavenger, when you know perfectly well you can't leave?' a deep and dark voice echoed behind her , her teeth biting against her lip as she held in her fear and hate. "I could feel it, your anger.. I mean I would too if was trapped in this thing." he said as he scoffed behind the mask and tapped the metal by her head as she turned her head away from the noise. She shivered and held in a long breath.

"I will tell you nothing about the Resistance." she exclaimed her hands shaking as she felt the thing move from behind her to her left in slow steps and to the front. The room suddenly got darker as he stood there the mask making her uneay. "it's you again." she breathed as silence overtook the room. It took a large breath in behind the mask and raised it's hand towards her, she cowered back into the hard metal trying to stay as far away as possible from it's gloved hand.

"You stay out of my head you hear me! You're nothing but a monster, you hide behind that mask and you torture people." It's fingers retracted slowly bunching up into a fist inside it's hand and his arms slowly heading up towards its helmet. She shivered regretting the sentence ever leaving her mouth, she never thinks about her thoughts before hand. Its fingers clasped behind his ears and lifted the black helmet up and over its head, long black hair falling around it-his shoulders, a strong jawline and a wide pink mouth set over his pale face. She gasped and felt her mouth gape open.

She was expecting a scarred face or a mutilated face, something that a man would hide behind a mask from, scared and afraid to reveal behind closed doors. "you still want to kill me." He exclaims his face coming closer to mine. I blink and turn my eyes away from him, how could something so normal and human looking be so evil?

"Why wouldn't I not want to kill you?" she breathes her eyes still not connecting with his. She feels his body now inching closer to hers, he breathes out a gush of breath warm and yet cold around her. " I can take anything I want." he whispers lifting his hand almost touching her temple. I could feel it harder now, the searching inside my head, the numbing. Images flash behind my eyes, me crying at night, my family leaving me. Stop. I push now my eyes snapping open and meeting his in a glare and as his widen slowly and as I push up off the cold metal on my back and reach into his head.

He gasps as I see an image the mask, melted and broken apart as he talks to it, but there was something more. Fear, he was scared .She's too close to his hand now as they try to penetrate each other minds. He's pushing harder now she can tell, his face slightly red and his mouth in a tight angry line.

"Your afraid , your afraid you'll never be as good as Darth Vader!" His mouth opens at that quivering in anger, his eyes a deep dark brown almost black. He reaches over and grabs his mask, pulling it up and over his head as he slowly walks out of the room. She could feel his anger as he passed by her, just like he felt hers. What was happening to her? His footsteps stop clicking behind her and instead approach closer.

"I can feel it too." he whispered behind her expecting to hear the dark voice behind the mask but instead hearing his normal deep voice behind her ear, closer than she wanted as she shivered.


End file.
